Weakness
by PieLover139
Summary: His fate was in her hands, and he was just fine with that. - oneshot NaLu


**Hi, Minna-San!**

**I saw that my story 'Those Three Words' had numerous favourites, but only 3 reviews.**

**And I'd like to dedicate this story to them.**

**So, guys, this is for you:**

**~ TheCastorbean**

**~ Juliet (Guest)**

**~ Guest**

**And I'd also like to dedicate this to 2 new favouriters:**

**~ bluerainst0rm – your pen name is awesome, btw**

**~ ImagineMoon – and hearing your pen names seems to calm down my baby sister (don't ask how she knows of you. Two words: bedtime story).**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer: NaLu would've already been canon, by now…**

* * *

><p><span>Weakness<span>

Summary: _His fate was in her hands, and he was just fine with that._

* * *

><p>"Wow, Natsu-Nii! You're invincible!" Romeo cheered to his idol, who had just defeated a dark Mage.<p>

"Yeah, Natsu!" Happy clapped along, the blue little neko adorned a smile.

Natsu dressed his face in his signature fanged grin and flashed a thumbs up to them as he walked over.

"If only," the pinkette chuckled, patting the indigo haired boy on the head.

"Eh?" Romeo questioned, bemused.

"I have a weakness," the nineteen year old told his fifteen year old friend.

"Motion sickness?" Happy cross-examined, cocking his head to the side.

"No," the dragon-slayer laughed. "Something that makes me even weaker."

"What's that?" Macao's son inquired.

An image flashed into Natsu's head.

Her.

Her beautiful doe brown eyes.

Her star-coloured hair.

Her creamy skin.

Her smile — oh, her smile!

It's gorgeous.

It makes a fire start up in his belly-without even eating any in the first place!

And he loves it when she smiles and it was because of him.

It makes him want to do the impossible, just to see it again.

Even a quick flash of a beam makes his heart stop and his cheeks flush.

So let's see what he likes so far.

Her eyes — check!

Her hair — double check!

Her skin — check times three!

Her smile — check with a capital 'C'!

What's next...?

Ah, yes: her voice.

It was like a soothing melody — when she wasn't shouting, of course (he's a man in love; not a masochist).

And he loves it when she does that thing where she runs her fingers through his hair!

It makes him like train rides.

And how she would tentatively place his sick-green-faced head on her lap and stroke it.

It was heaven reserved for him.

Well, he hopes so.

He'd be damned if she was comforting another guy - a dragon-slayer would be worse - and helping him with his ridiculously severe motion sickness!

And let's just abbreviate the rest as:

Lucy's everything.

He loves Lucy's everything.

And he loves it when she compliments him.

His favourites so far—because he wasn't going to stop getting any, now—being, "You're so passionate, Natsu!" and "Natsu, you can be really tumultuous."

—He doesn't know what those words mean, but when Lucy said them it sounds like he's being blessed just by hearing them.

Back to what he was talking about.

His weakness.

How she was his weakness.

How she could break him with a raise of an eyebrow.

His greatest, yet most welcomed downfall.

She makes his heart beg.

She makes him almost fall to the floor when she glances his way.

She makes him need her.

She makes everything he does have some point.

She makes his life have a point.

And when she cries.

It's like one thousand knives stabbing his heart.

It makes him want to slam her against him in a tight hug, then vigorously kiss her tears away.

It makes him want to die.

Just to make her smile.

His fate is in her hands.

Whether he is to be happy or sad was her decision.

Whether she wants him to shrivel down and succumb to dirt or have him feel like he had the power of millions of S-Class mages combined.

Yes, that is up to her.

Just by a single word uttered by her, he could crumble and have him begging on his knees for forgiveness.

A shake of her head could be the end of all emotion for him.

Anything she does affects him, as well.

And he was just fine with that.

...

**_*EXTRA*_**

"I still think he's passed out, whilst standing up," Happy told Romeo in a matter-of-factly tone.

"He hasn't passed out, you idiot neko!" Romeo shrieked, exasperated. "By the looks of it, he's daydreaming," he sighed, "about Lucy-Nee, no doubt."

"Oh~" Happy sang. "He lllllllllliiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeesssssssss her~"

"Yeah..." Natsu mumbled, without knowing, gaining the two's hopeful attention. "I like her..."

"Fish damn it! He still has that whistle look on his face!" Happy cursed.

"Wistful," Romeo corrected.

"You're as annoying as Lucy," the exceed pouted.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like it?<strong>

**I'm really hoping to get some reviews this time, I was really upset about only getting 3.**

**:'(**

**Anyways! (Go and leave a review, please! The rant is coming!)**

**It was my birthday on Friday, so yesterday I went shopping and I got 4 new books!**

***SQUEALS***

**In case you were wondering, I'm a 'nerd', as my friends put it.**

**I mean, gaining 22 books within a few weeks is not nerd-y.**

**Gaining 23 books within a few weeks is nerd-ish (let's use a synonym!)**

**So I am _NOT _a nerd. (Though. I'd like to be one - shhhh...)**

**I got:**

**~ Gone Girl – Gillian Flynn**

**~ The 100 Year Old Man Who Climbed Out the Window and Disappeared – Jonas Jonasson (See! I don't make stories with super long names *cough*ThoseUnclicheHighSchoolRomances*cough*)**

**~ The One Plus One – Jojo Moyes (the only romance novel I own)**

**~ The First 15 Lives of Harry August (It actually took me around about 55 minutes to choose this one – PM BeautyBuzz191 if you don't believe me!)**

**Just so you know, Happy and I are no longer on speaking terms. He will no longer be joining me for A/Ns.**

**:'(**

**R&R, please!**

- **You don't have to if you don't want to.**


End file.
